The Hour Glass Of Time
by DylbanDoesFanFicOhNo
Summary: When Steven uses the hour glass of time from episode 22 of season 1 in a different way to how he did in the episode things go haywire!


**The Glass of Time  
**

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven where all in an ancient underwater gem ruin. It was appropriately dubbed the Sea Shrine, as it was deep in the ocean. The four of them where on a mission to recover an ancient gem artefact, called the glass of time, that had the godly power of turning back time. The annoying thing was that there where tons of different hourglasses, and any one of them could be the one. But, more annoying still was that if they picked out the wrong one then the Sea Shrine would collapse in on its self and would take another hundred years to reform.

'Hey, how bout' this one here?' Steven asked pearl gazing at a tiny glass ball with a miniature hourglass inside.

'What one?' Pearl replied.

'This little one!' Steven said. 'It's adorable!'

'Steven the legendary glass of time won't be nearly as small and insignificant, it'll be beautifal and grand' Pearl said back 'Like this one!' she said gawking at a tall hourglass with a beautifal pattern of gold going around its side

'I think its this one' Garnet said from the other side of the room. Steven and Pearl walked over to where garnet stood staring at the biggest one there by far. It was immense.

'Woah' Steven said staring as well

'You mean the biggest one?' Pearl asked 'How are we even going to get that back to the warpad?'

'I can carry it' Garnet said with a grin

'We need to be careful which one we touch, you remember what happened last time we where here?' Pearl said

'What happened last time?' Steven pondered

'Hey guys, I'm making the call and it's this janky one here!' Amethyst interjected excitedly, holding up an hourglass of unusual stature

'AMETHYST!' Pearl screamed as the temple started to collapse

'Uhhhh, nope it wasn't' Amethyst says awkwardly

'Look out!' Garnet said grabbing Steven and pulling him to safety 'We don't have much time!'

'Amethyst, come on!' Pearl said angrily

'Steven?' Garnet said as Steven ran to grab the hourglass he liked

''Where do you think your going?!' Pearl said alarmingly

'Amethyst gets to keep hers!' Said Steven

'Darn tooting!' Amethyst says offhandedly

'I'm gonna get the one I picked out!' He says totally oblivious to the trouble he's causing

'Steven!' Garnet and Pearl say at the same time

'My name's Steven! Your gonna live with me!' He says pocketing the hourglass

'Steven, come on!' Pearl says worried

'I'm coming I'm coming!' Steven replied. Just then the glass behind him smashed and water started pouring in at an alarming rate

'Hang on!' Garnet said shapeshifting her arm to catch Steven. She pulled him back to the warpad and they were out of there in no time.

They arrived in the temple with there spirits lowered.

'Well damn, I wish we could go back there' Steven said, but just as the words had left his mouth he _was_ back there in the Sea Shrine. He was confused for a second and stopped to think, then he had a thought! What if the hourglass he chose was _the_ hourglass. I mean that had to be it right? Its not like he could just time travel whenever he so pleased. He took it out of his pocket and then went to the exact same one that was right there. He picked it up and the temple didn't collapse. _"__YES"_ he thought he had done it! He saved everyone. Then he realised, he could turn back time. _He could turn back time!_ This was incredible! He thought in his head _"Take me to when I first summoned my shield!", _and boom just like that he was there with the gems singing the cookie cat jingle. He muddled up the words a bit, because he had hopped into this Stevens body mid song, but he got the hang of it. He made some excuse to go to the bathroom after he sang the song and thought about going back to the present. No sooner than he though it he was there. Another interesting thing to note was that while he had spent a few minutes in the past no time had passed in present day.

'Steven! Excellent work on finding the Glass of Time!' Pearl said to him holding out an identical hourglass to the one he had. Wait he hadn't told them about or given them the hourglass. He thought for a moment then realised that in those few seconds he was in the Sea Shrine again he snatched another Glass of Time so obviously when he went from that Steven's body he must've told the gems it was the small one and given it to them. So now there were two hourglasses. One that he had, and another one they had. Then He realised they practically had an infinite amount of hourglasses!

'Oh, its ok' Steven said half blushing

* * *

Later at night Steven thought about how he was going to hide this from the gems and what he could use this for. He thought long and hard, but finally, greedy as at may seem, he wished to meet his mother. To his surprise nothing happened. _"I guess I have to be more specific!"_ he thought. _"Take me to the first gem war!". _He had arrived in the middle of battle. Nobody seemed to notice him. He ran as fast he could. Trying desperatley to seek out and find Rose, but also trying not be killed. He knew that if he got in trouble he could just warp back to the present, but the thrill of war was frightening to the fourteen year old (though he acted about seven). He ran for ages, and just when his legs where going to give way he found a mysterious pink chamber? He didn't know what to call it. Then he saw a figure outside. A pink gem, whose gem was in the shape of a diamond. Then approaching on her left was Rose. Steven was speachless! She was astonishing and beautiful. He then noticed something odd about his mother, that he had not seen in his video or any other photos. Her eye's where blue and not their regular black, and then he saw it! On her forehead was Pearl's gem!


End file.
